


Trying to Get an Old Girlfriend Back

by kittyluvr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyluvr/pseuds/kittyluvr
Summary: After returning from Europe in 1927 Jacob Kowalski throws himself into making his bakery a success.  A couple of months later he decides to advertise his bakery and hires an advertising agency to assist him.  When Jim Smith comes into his bakery to provide him some ideas on how to advertise his bakery, Jacob gives him story ideas from his time in the wizarding world and he sees it as a way to change the law in America that would bring Queenie back to him.
Kudos: 2





	Trying to Get an Old Girlfriend Back

In May, 1927 just a few months after his ex-girlfriend joined with Grindelwald in a war in the magical community Jacob Kowalski had thrown himself into making his bakery business a success plus working

hard helped to keep his mind off another possible war with mass destruction and the guilt that he had caused his ex-girlfriend to join Grindelwald in the first place, since she did it in order to make it where

they could be together. He had just decided that he was going to advertise about his bakery in the New York City market and he had hired an advertising agency to help him to promote his bakery. He figured

that this would bring in some extra business where he wouldn’t have to think about his ex-girlfriend and what she could do in order to change the way things were in this country. Though now he did entertain

the neighborhood children with his stories about the wizarding world, but he never told them that they had really happened and that he had seen them with his own eyes.

Jim Smith wasn’t too thrilled when he was originally given the assignment from his advertising agency to work on the advertising campaign of a local bakery. Though he was disappointed that his most recent

book had failed after writing a book that had hit the bestseller lists about a ghost who haunted an ordinary man. After the recent failure of his current book to sale he had hit a block on what to write about next

since he wasn’t too interested in continuing to write about ghosts anymore and he wanted to write serious books that would mean something. Though he did hear that this bakery did have innovative creations

that did make him popular with the local populace. When he arrived at the Kowalski’s Bakery for a meeting to discuss plans for his advertising campaign he was surprised to see the baker, that he presumed to

be Jacob Kowalski telling a story to a group of children. Jim watched the children’s reaction to the story about a world where people can turn into animals at will and use that ability to help others. He secretly

wondered if this baker had other stories as well and he wondered if he could use his story for a new book. After the story was over, he was spotted by the baker and he motioned him over after he had dismissed

the children in order to discuss advertising ideas about his bakery.

“I wanted to go over some of the advertising ideas that I thought that we could use in order to increase traffic into your business.” Jim told Jacob.

“That’s good, I thought that we could go into some of the stories about the creatures that my creations are based on. Of course, they are made up and aren’t real but it can give any potential customers the

impression that they are real.” Jacob told him hoping that he sounded convincing that the creatures were made up creatures and not truly magical creatures.

“Of course, since they might enjoy getting a little background on some of your creations.” Jim replied.

“That sounds good but I would also like to get the word out about how I am also available for catering events and even children’s birthday parties. I would really like to expand my business into those areas,

since you can see that the children love me and my creations. I really hope that this advertising can help to increase business for my bakery.” Jacob told Jim.

“I can put my best effort into advertising your bakery, but do you mind me asking where did you get the idea about the story about people turning into animals that you had told the children?” Jim asked.

“I just came up with it since I always wondered what it would be like to live as an animal.” Jacob replied hoping that he sounded convincing that he really did make up the stories but he knew that other non

magical people wouldn’t believe him even if he did claim that it was the truth.

“You must have an active imagination in order to come up with a story like that and even with your creations.” Jim told him.

“Not really I know someone who always wanted to know what it would be like if they could turn into an animal and that story came from that.” Jaocb replied.

“Why don’t you write that story down. I’m sure there would be publishers interested in a story like that?” Jim told him sounding encouraging.

“I don’t know if I could write down a story like that and expand it to be long enough for a book.” Jacob answered him.

“Do you mind if I turn the story into a book then? I do have some experience in writing and I could expand it into book format for adults?” Jim asked sounding interested with this new story idea and

wondering if this guy had any other story ideas.

“I don’t mind, though I don’t know if the adults would be interested in that type of story. I thought that most adults were either against magic or denies that it exists.” Jacob answered him remembering the

demonstration in front of the bank a few months ago when he tried to get a bank loan for his bakery and where he was introduced into the magical world.

“I think that they would be fascinated with it no matter what they would think about magic, since I do think that it would make a great story for adults. I can turn it into something that adults would want to

read, like my ghost story.” Jim replied.

“I only hope that you can do such a story justice and if I do like it, I can give you other ideas for books to write, if you’re interested.” Jacob told him waiting to see what he would do about his story about

people turning into animals before telling any more stories from his time in the wizarding world. He also wanted to wait to give him the idea for a story that would be close to his heart, a book where a

witch falls in love and marries a no maj like him though he just found out that he was a squib and not a true no maj where he could have married Queenie legally as long as he could prove that he was a squib

and not a no maj but he also wanted to prevent any no majs from feeling the same heartbreak that he did over losing Queenie if somehow they were able to meet and to fall in love with a witch.

Two years later, Jim Smith came out with his book The Lost Lamb which was about people who could turn into animals at will and it was dedicated to his new friend Jacob K who was hoping for his lost lamb

to come home. He had told Jim about the woman that he had loved and lost who he was trying to get back. This was the beginning of a seven year friendship for the two of them which ended in Jim’s death

in 1934 while he was working on his book where a witch marries a no maj. It was suspected that he was killed by Grindelwald’s followers who wanted to keep things the way they were in America.

**Author's Note:**

> American writer Thorne Smith wrote about the supernatural and died while writing his book The Passionate Witch, where a witch marries a mortal, in 1934 of a heart attack while on vacation in Florida. The book The Passionate Witch was finished by Norman Matson and published in 1941 and was the basis for the 1942 movie I Married a Witch starring Veronica Lake and Frederic March. I think that Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald set up a character that is based on Thorne Smith.


End file.
